


My Love (Yandere Reader/Various)

by AdorableIHateYou, CryingKitten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Tokyo Ghoul, Undertale (Video Game), ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Creepy Reader, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Following, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, Soul Countdown AU, Stalking, Torture, Yandere, nonbinary chara, triggering content, various fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they like them, they know that they're their soulmate, the timers may not be synced but they know it, they will keep them for themself, and n o b o d y will interfere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader-chan

**Name:** Reader (Last name unknown)

**Gender:** Nonbinary/Gender Neutral

**Sex:** Unknown

**Age:** 19

**Soulmate Counter:** Active

**Criminal Record:** Arrested for assault at age 13, declared innocent by lack of evidence. Arrested for assault at age 13, declared guilty and bailed out after three weeks. Arrested for assault at age 13, declared guilty and served five years, released on parole.

**Medical Record:** Various accounts of self mutilation through years 15 through 16, most being surrounded by use of screwdrivers and other such tools to dismantle or remove the soul counter or tamper with it.

**Citizen Record:** Described as dangerous and/or suspicious individual, not to be trusted by word, banned from public playgrounds and schools, unable to buy any sort of gun in any state or country.

**Status:** Declared Dead

**Current Location:** Unknown

 

**Notes:** All records of most information (including last sightings, call records, recent purchases, credit card information, and family members) have been destroyed and/or tampered with, making their case harder to track, though it is suspected that they are dead and have died five weeks after their disappearance. 


	2. Hostage Situation (Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's in the way, but she can be used.

"I've been suspicious a human is here."

 

"What makes ya say that?"

 

"No reason, it was just a thought."

 

Her breathing was quick as she stared, the knife being twirled in their hands, a threat. She knew it all too well, the human's dark demeanor and aura giving them away near instantly.

 

"You okay? Yer kinda quiet."

 

"Oh! Yes, just think-thinking, is all." **She messed up. The stutter, she's doomed, she's going to die, she's a failure, she's going to be tortured, this is the end, this is-**

 

They seemed unhappy, smirk turning into a scowl, but they didn't do anything. She quickly glanced down at her paw, her timer having gone off long ago, though she kept it as a keepsake after it fell off.

 

"You sure, lady?"

 

"Yes, completely. I'm just tired, you do not need to worry."

 

"Heh, good. Ya really rattled my bones, for a minute there."

 

The humor was lost on her, giggling with as little joy as she had left in her life. She tried, at least, to be happy, to not worry him,  **because that would upset them, she would upset them like the failure she is, the pathetic loser she is, she'll lose it-**

 

The knife was held against her throat, and she realized she hasn't spoken.

 

"Oh, I believe if there were a human, they would be protected by you, would they not?"

 

"Eh, I dunno..."

 

"Could you promise me that you would? Please?"

 

"I'm... I don't really do promises."

 

"...Please?"

 

"...Fine. Sure, fine."

 

She burst into laughter, mostly out of happiness, **she would live, she would be safe, she would-**

 

They grinned darkly, slamming the fight button.

 

**It's cute how she didn't notice it was plastic...**


	3. Child (Chara/Reader)

The first time you killed for them, it was to impress them.  
They'd look at the body, at the knife, smile that creepy smile. "You're a great partner," they'd say in their dark dark voice. "Here's who's next."  
Then, they'd look at your knife, dull and dusty, and Asgore's body between you, and their porcelain doll face would twist, catch your breath, wrap around your soul and suffocate you, and they'd blink and it was gone.  
They'd spit on the ground and call you disgusting and somewhere in those blood-red eyes, you'd think you might see fear.  
But you'd hang your head, a chastised child, and they'd rattle out insult after insult, and when you cried, they'd yell louder, and when their voice was hoarse, they'd leave.  
And so you'd go back to the list, because it pleased them, made them give you that look that was somewhere between gratitude and contempt and disgust and they'd smile at you and you knew you were safe another night.  
But sometimes they gave other people that look, too.  
Like Asgore. And a tiny flower.  
And they'd look at the knife, the wilted, crumpled flower at your feet, and their pretty face wouldn't so much twist as it did break.  
And they'd stalk towards you, fast. You'd back up a step because this wasn't Chara, but it was, it was, and they'd grab you by the hair.  
You'd fight, because it h u r t, but you didn't hurt them, because they were Chara, and Chara wasn't for hurting. But they'd throw you at the wall, unsheath their knife, and  
slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash  
And you'd paw at your soul and beg but they'd just keep going, because the child had been chastised, and now it had to be punished.


	4. Bullying (Maxine Caulfield/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can get between you now.

Hearing her laugh was the highlight of their day, making them much more cheerful, and making them skip from class to class happily.

 

One thing, however, stood in their way. They tried not to glare, they tried to be happy for her, after all; happiness is infectious. Many other things were infectious as well, like yawning, laughter, STDs, jealousy...

 

They would break their nails with how hard they'd grip their desk, digging their fingers into the wood until something snapped or they carved a bit through, getting chips under their fingers.

 

Other days they would dig through their parents' prescriptions, setting up a sort of 'deal' with Nathan - an old friend with a dark past.

 

They grabbed the money he offered and quickly headed out, not willing to stay. This was more of a long-term plan, meaning they would have to wait for the results to surface, yet they would be patient. They'd be patient for her.

 

Soon enough, the day they were waiting for came, the girl falling. They couldn't fight the grin on their face, but not long after they realized someone else stood in the way of their true love and them.

 

They picked at the soul counter on their wrist, glaring at the beat-up truck. She was with a junkie, a hoodrat, someone completely useless and horrible that didn't love her like they did, she just needed to notice them, she just needed to look up and she would find them, her one true love, the person she deserves.

 

They were in their normal home by now, an old apartment they had rented themself, picking at the soul counter on their dominant wrist. The timers weren't in sync, but they knew that Max would have the same. They knew they were her soulmate, and they would be sure of it.

 

_Even if that meant destroying anyone who got in the way._


End file.
